


Heaven Holds a Sense of Wonder

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows this isn't them, he just doesn't care...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Holds a Sense of Wonder

Dean kicks the door shut behind them, one hand already pulling at his belt as the other tugs at Castiel's trousers.

"Dean--" Castiel's voice is muffled slightly, his lips pressing urgent kisses into Dean's neck as he speaks. "We shouldn't-- This isn't--" Before his words are lost again in shuddering gasp as Dean's hand finally reaches inside to wrap around the angel's hard cock.

And, the thing is, Dean knows that this isn't them. Knows that, even with the personal space issues and the looks that go _way_ fucking past propriety, that this is nothing to do with them and everything to do with the amused laughter and careful words of the motherfucking angel who covered them in something blue and shimmering and sent them back to the motel with a jaunty _Have fun, boys!_

So, yeah, he _knows_ it (and he's going to kick Gabriel's ass next time he sees him, whether the bastard's hiding behind Sam or not), he just doesn't care. He doesn't care about _shouldn't_ and _isn't_ , not when he has Cas here, hot in his fingers, and solid and wanting as he all but ruts against Dean's touch. He doesn't care about _shouldn't_ and _isn't_ when the fingers at his belt feel heavy and clumsy and, jesus christ, is this thing sealed with fucking superglue?

"Dean--" Castiel's hand hits the wall next to Dean's head, and Dean doesn't need to look to see the dint that's the cause of the crack reverberating through the room. Cas's voice is low and careful, like it's taking everything just to hold himself back, like it's taking everything not to just reach out and _take_.

And Dean gets it, he _does_. Because his head is swimming and his dick is hard enough to pound rock and Cas smells so fucking _good_ , and if only his goddamn belt would-- "Yes!" He pops the buttons on his jeans, pushing them down as he toes off his boots.

Castiel's hands are under Dean's thighs as soon as his jeans hit the floor, hitching Dean up against the wall like he's nothing. Cas's cock is nudging against one of his ass cheeks, pre-come smudging across his skin like a trail of blazing heat. And Dean wants it, wants that heat in him.

Cas is thrusting against him, shallow movements that are barely going anywhere until his cock catches on Dean's asshole. And Dean's brain finally catches up with his body, finally works through the _want_ and the _yes_ and the _now_ enough for the passing thought that this is probably going to hurt.

But the length that slides into him is slick and steady as Dean opens around Cas, and if this is one of the advantages of fucking an angel, then not only is it fucking _glorious_ , but it's going to save them a shit load of cash on lube.

Castiel bottoms out in one long stroke, the fabric of his trousers rough against Dean's skin. The grip on his thighs tightens and Dean can almost feel the bruises blossoming under his skin, can almost feel the purples and blues that'll mark him as Castiel's just as much as the handprint he bears on his shoulder does.

Cas is still for a moment, the breath he doesn't need ghosting over Dean's cheek as he leans forward, trapping Dean's cock between them as his lips brush Dean's ear, _Mine--_ murmuring across Dean's skin before he pulls back, holds himself for a second and then--

Dean groans as Cas slams into him, his hands tangling in Castiel's hair as the angel fucks him.

"Jesus, fuck, Cas, c'mon--"

Dean tightens his legs around Cas's waist, one heel drumming against Cas's ass as he drives into Dean. And Dean can feel it, this need thrumming through him that only seems to stop when Cas is moving into him. Can feel it, racing through his body and pulsing with every thrust; this want that has his fingers pulling at Cas's hair and his teeth tugging at Cas's lower lip until his mouth opens and allows Dean entry.

"C'mon--" Dean urges, the word half-swallowed by Castiel's kiss. Because Dean can _feel_ it, and it's too much and it's not enough. His dick is being rubbed raw between them, pleasure sparking through his cock with every movement of Cas's body into Dean and it's still _not enough_.

"Dean--" His name falls from Castiel's lips as Cas shifts his stance, jostling Dean slightly and--

" _Fuck!_ "

Dean arches into the thrust as Cas's dick nails his prostate, legs clamping tighter around Cas and holding fistfuls of sweat-slicked hair as he pulls the angel back to him and presses his lips against Castiel's, hot and frantic.

Cas's cock is sliding over Dean's prostate with every stroke and the ball of need, heavy and _there_ in Dean's stomach, explodes through him as his dick jerks, come soaking into the black of Dean's tee and the white of Castiel's shirt.

Castiel's movements stutter as Dean comes; soft gasps, half way between want and surprise, coming from him as he thrusts once more and then stills, emptying himself in Dean in a rush of warmth.

There's silence for long moments, broken only by harsh breaths, as Castiel rests his forehead against Dean's.

"Fuck," Dean murmurs, the urgent want that had been there draining out of him, leaving him sated and sticky and still kind of impaled on Cas's slowly softening cock.

There's a beat that seems to go on forever before Castiel replies, "I believe we just did. But I wouldn't be averse to doing it again--" 

Dean grins and catches Cas's lips with his own, hissing into Cas's mouth as the angel's cock finally slips from his body.

Dean feels used and raw and _open_. He's going to have bruises on top of bruises, he's pretty sure he smacked his head off the wall at least once, and Cas's come is starting to drip out of him in a way that's kind of squelchy and faintly disgusting. 

Oh, yeah, they're _definitely_ doing this again. And again. And again. In fact, Dean can envision quite a lot of _agains_ in their future. And Dean absolutely doesn't have a problem with that. He's kind of looking forward to it, actually.

But he's still kicking Gabriel's ass next time he sees him.


End file.
